The present invention relates to a workbench assembly, and in particular to a workbench assembly mounted to a tailgate.
The tailgate of a pickup truck has been found to be useful as a workstation. Such workstations can be created by opening the tailgate into a flat position and using the tailgate and truck bed as a support surface for performing various tasks. In some instances, toolboxes or storage compartments can be mounted to the tailgate such that these devices are accessible by simply lowering the tailgate. However, most common arrangements of such workstations being incorporated with the tailgate require the tailgate to be lowered and the workstation disassembled, removed, or the configuration to be changed before it can be used. This often requires additional effort and time to reconfigure the tailgate into a workstation before work can be completed, and this presents an inconvenience to the user. Additionally, most workstations do not facilitate the use of power tools, which can be disadvantageous depending on the type of project to be completed.